Raindrops In The Night
by DarthRoden aka Carl
Summary: Sequel To On A Stormy Summer Night from Helga's POV. This fanfiction also deals with teen sex, in this case...the morning after. Rated T. ONE SHOT!


From The Author: _The following Hey Arnold Fanfic is a sequel to "On A Stormy Summer Night", from the point of view of Helga Pataki. As in the former story, both Arnold & Helga are 15 years of age and this story also deals with the subject of teen sex. Rated PG 13. -D.R._

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, Nickelodeon does. Master Craig Bartlett created the characters.

**Raindrops In The Night**

By DarthRoden

The sound of the distant thunder, and a flash of lightning awoke Helga from her slumber.

She tried in vain to stay asleep, but it was to no avail.

_'Criminey!_' She thought to herself. _'I was having such a beautiful dream, too.'_

Helga dreamed that she'd gone to Arnold's room to spend the night and they'd made love, for the first time, beneath the raindrops on his skylight.

The dream had been so real and so vivid to Helga that she thought she could still feel his arm around her middle, smell his wonderful scent and hear the soothing sound of the raindrops in the night hitting the roof and skylight.

Then, she felt something warm and moist touch her forehead as someone gave her a sweet, gentle wake-up kiss.

She opened her eyes slowly to look into the soft green, half-lidded eyes of her beloved Arnold.

"Good morning, my love," He whispered to her softly, smiling warmly.

Helga smiled, it hadn't been a dream.

"Good morning, my Arnold," she whispered back and kissed him on the cheek softly.

He looked at her with so much love and passion that Helga felt a shiver run through her entire body, though it was far from cold on that early summer night. A gently breeze came in through the slightly opened window nearby, cooling Helga where the covers left their nude bodies above their waistlines.

Arnold looked at her a moment, probably wondering if it was the breeze that made her shiver. Instinctively, he put his other arm around her and began to caress her bare skin softly.

Helga sighed and stretched against him like a cat, heck she even felt like purring right then.

There was a flash of lightning, but Helga didn't flinch this time. She felt as safe and secure as she'd ever felt in the arms of her beloved Arnold. Her boyfriend, her soulmate, her one and only love...and now, her lover.

Arnold brought one of his hands through her golden blonde locks and began to slowly, gently stroke her hair.

Helga rested her head back against his chest, listening to the steady sound of Arnold's heartbeat and feel the rhythm of his chest rising and falling as he breathed softly against her. She was tired and sore all over, but they were both the good type of the two feelings, the type that resulted from two people who made love for the first time in their lives.

She could smell the fresh smell of the raindrops from the window, as well as the wonderful smell of her beloved Arnold's hair.

Arnold hugged her softly, affectionately. Despite still being slightly shorter than her, Arnold was very strong and compact. Yet, he held her so gently, as if he we're afraid of hurting her.

_'He was very gentle with me earlier too,'_ Helga remembered vividly, remembering at least one instance when she'd gasped sharply, from the brief pain she'd felt the first time. Arnold had whispered softly, but quickly to her, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." The sound of his whispered worry was almost drowned out by the sound of the raindrops on the skylight.

She remembered looking back up at him and smiling slightly, whispered back, "It's okay, my Arnold."

He'd looked at her with those bright, half-lidded green eyes and smiled. Helga lost herself in them, and in the pleasure of her only love making love to her.

Helga remembered the sound of the raindrops, and the memories of other rainy days...the day she first meet her one and only love when she was three, the day she had amnesia and he took care of her, the night she confessed her secret love for him on that rooftop when they were nine.

Helga felt her eyes go moist.

Arnold had always been there for her, even when she treated him like dirt. He'd stood up for her, believed in the good in her that few people had ever seen, or really believed was there, accepted her for who she was, both the scowling bully and the shy, tender poet-writing girl deep down. He'd seen good in her from day one, even when he didn't know of her love for him, or realized that he felt the same deep down, then asked to be her boyfriend and stood by her when everyone else thought that they were wrong for each other.

That's why she came to his room that evening, after she was sure everyone was asleep. She just knew deep down that the time was right, that they we're meant to share their first time on this stormy summer night.

Helga smiled as her eyes watered, remembering how nervous she had been walking to his room earlier, than how he accepted the idea. She thought about the first time she saw him, naked...well, this would remain her little secret, but it hadn't been the first time, remembering the incident with the parrot six years before.

She smiled wider in amusement, her cheeks burning slightly as another small thought came to her mind remembering him naked from before, _'I guess he isn't so short in all regards.'_

She remembered the amazed way he looked at her that first time too, and when he called her an angel.

Helga also thought about her pink bow, which was still in her hair, the only article of clothing she still had on...the first thing he'd ever noticed about her, on that first rainy day. She was going to remove it, when he took her hands softly and told her to leave it on.

Then, she remembered how responsible he'd been thinking about the condoms...Helga, in her spur of the moment feeling, hadn't thought about that at all. She'd smiled, thinking about how much her Arnold loved and cared for her to have considered her well being like that. Most guys, when given the opportunity to have sex with a girl, would not have given a first though about that.

A teardrop ran down her cheek and fell against his chest.

Arnold looked down at her and whispered, concerned, "Helga? Are you okay?

The concern in his voice made Helga smile all the more, she looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm always okay, when I'm in your arms, my Arnold." She whispered back to him.

He turned on his side, causing Helga to roll off of him and onto her side opposite him. He still held her in his arms. She smiled at him.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, concerned slightly. A thought occurred to him and he asked, nervously, "Um, you...don't regret what we did, do you?"

Helga blinked and looked at him, seeing his worry. She smiled at his denseness. Even though she loved him, sometimes the football-head could still be a bit clueless.

"No, I don't regret it," she said, giving him another soft kiss. "Are you kidding, this was the best night of my life...well, so far." She smiled, blushing slightly at her meaning, knowing that there were bound to be more night like this before she went home in a week. Not to mention the course of their lives together.

Arnold smiled also, relieved, and at her choice of words, knowing full well their meaning, not just for the reminder of the week that she'd be staying here, but for the rest of their lives together.

He held her close and whispered softly, "Same here." Then he added, his eyes holding a half-lidded gaze with her own bright blue eyes, "It was even better, because I spent it with you, my Helga."

Helga grabbed him and gave him the longest kiss they'd ever shared just then. There had been some pretty long ones before this, but never one holding this much passion, trust, and commitment...never before this night.

She rolled over on top of him and propped herself up on her elbows, his arms were still around her middle, and gave him a wicked smile.

"Do you feel like going again?"

Arnold smiled back knowingly, then faltered and sighed, confusing her.

"We can't," he told her. "I'd like to, believe me, but we ran out of condoms earlier."

"What do you mean, we ran out?" She asked, confused and frustrated. "I thought that box contained five of them?"

Arnold blushed up at her and said, smiling slightly, "Um, there were five in the box."

Helga blinked down at him, as that statement sank in. "Oh," was all she could think to say and then blushed herself.

She couldn't believe it. They'd been so lost in each other that they'd gone five times in one night without realizing it.

Helga fell against him and sighed, disappointed. She thought about suggesting that they do it anyway. She knew that he wanted to just as bad as her, but Helga also knew that "Mister Do-The-  
Right-Thing" wouldn't without protection...if only for her sake.

"Oh well, I can get some more in the morning," Arnold suggested, looking up at the skylight, seeing that the raindrops hitting the windows were diminishing slightly, now at a small drizzle. He could also see the storm clouds breaking and the early morning sky beyond them, it was almost sunrise. He looked down at Helga, gently stroking her back, and said, softly, affectionately, "The best things in life are worth waiting for...at least till tonight." He added that last part winking at her.

Helga giggled at that, and tickled him, causing them both to laugh.

A loud knock on the door, suddenly made Arnold sit up quickly, knocking Helga off of him. She grabbed him, sending both of them falling out of the small bed onto the floor, the covers falling over them. Both of them went quiet, Arnold on top of her on the floor.

"Morning Kimba," Arnold's Grandma Gertie called through the door. "Time to get up, breakfast will be ready at zero-eight hundred on the dot."  
Helga and Arnold both relaxed, sighing softly in relief.

"Morning Grandma, I'll be down in a minute," Arnold called to her, then he added, "I'll go wake Helga up myself, okay?"

Helga smiled at his quick thinking and kissed him on the forehead, causing him to look at her and smile as well.

"Okay, Kimba," Gertie said, and they heard her start back down the steps, then stop suddenly.

Gertie called though the door, cheerfully, "Oh and Eleanor, be sure and help Arnold fix the bed, okay dear?"

Helga froze, completely chagrined.

Arnold, wrapping the sheet around himself went to the door and asked his Grandma, quietly, "H-how did you know, grandma?

From where she sat, her nude body hidden by the blanket, Helga saw Gertie smile slightly and say, "Well, let's just say that your grandpa and I we're also fifteen once too." She saw the old woman's gaze wonder as she became lost in a long ago memory.

_'That'll be me someday thinking about Arnold like that,'_ Helga realized, remembering the thoughts of the future she had as she slept in Arnold's arms.

Then Gertie smiled at them, turned and started back down the steps, but not before adding, "Oh and Phil forgot to close the vents last night, neither of you were very quiet."

Arnold closed the door slowly and turned back to Helga, looking at her. His entire face was as red as she'd ever seen it. Her own face was hot as well.

"Um, w-well, we better go take showers before the boarders wake up," Arnold said, trying to sound normal again.

Thinking about the boarders, Helga wondered if the rest of them had heard them also...she saw the same realization cross Arnold's face too, and they went red again.

"Um, sure," Helga said, trying to sound normal also.

He helped her up, she held the blanket around her, foolish given what they did last night, but the recent events of the last couple of minutes suddenly made her very modest again.

The two soulmates stood there, holding hands again, looking deeply into each other's eyes, thinking about all that they shared and what they have yet to look forward to in their future together.

"Um, maybe you should take your shower first," Arnold offered, looking away at the messed up bed. "I have to fix my bed up anyhow."

Helga smiled at him, that wicked gleam from before returning to her eyes, and said to him, "Hey, who said we had to take separate showers, football-head?"

Arnold looked back at her, and smiled then in realization.

Both of them embraced again, the covers falling from their bodies.

"I love you, my Angel," Arnold said, his green eyes starring deeply in her own blue orbs.

"I love you too, my Sweet Prince," Helga answered, the deep affection for her beloved clearly there.

With the morning sunrise of the day after the rain shining through the skylight on the two teens, they kissed again, lost in that deep bond shared by those lovers who are meant to be together forever.

**The End**

_What did you think? Read and Review! -D.R._


End file.
